Conventional parking space detection systems employ parking sensors within parking spaces based, for example, on the radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. Alternatively, a camera can be employed to capture a single image of the parking space, or image of the parking lot, to locate or determine occupancy of individual parking spaces. Also, camera sensors are sometimes used at parking lot entryways to perform trip-wire type detection to sense vehicle presence and motion.
The accuracy, however, of these conventional detection systems can be compromised due to weather, poor lighting, or other objects within the parking spaces. Further, the installation of these conventional detection systems can be costly and time-consuming.